


Five Firsts that changed Clark's life forever

by ximeria



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five Firsts that changed Clark's life forever</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Firsts that changed Clark's life forever

**Author's Note:**

> First Smallville fic in years, done for the pron battle XII, prompts: firsts, AU

The first time Clark saw Lex, he wondered why he was so drawn to him, why, of all the people had a habit of saving, Lex stuck to him, wouldn't leave him alone. He also didn't seem to mind that Clark acted much the same way, seeking out Lex's company whenever the opportunity arose.

The first time Clark thought of Lex as more than just another young man, was a moment after he'd breathed air back into him on the riverbank. Prompted most definitely by the way Lex was staring up at him, like he couldn't believe his own eyes, like Clark was something special, just because he'd saved Lex. Like Clark was special, period. He could not forget the feel of the cool, unmoving lips against his, couldn't help, hours later, in the dead of night, thinking how it would have felt if they'd been warm and had molded to his in a kiss of passion instead of a kiss of life.

The first time Clark shared a kiss with Lex was the one time he wasn't consciously thinking about it. They were in the study, at the mansion, late afternoon sun shining through windows, making dust motes flicker like tiny pinprick diamonds in the air. They were on the couch, laughing so hard about something, anything, nothing, and leaning against each other... leaning into each other, soft exhalations mixing their breaths as their lips touched, ever so softly, not at all how Clark had imagined so many times, passion not absent, but pushed into the background, substituted by curiosity and the incredible feeling of rightness. It was so much better than he could have ever imagined.

The first time Clark told Lex his secret, was a minute after he kissed Lex, or Lex kissed him... to tell the truth, Clark wasn't entirely sure who had moved first. It wasn't important. He'd wanted to tell Lex for so long, had wanted to share this and if they were going any further than kissing, which, oh god, Clark hoped they were, then Lex needed to know. The words left Clark's mouth in a stumbled clutter of insecure babble, and yet, Lex got it, he'd always been good at deciphering Clark's words, mostly knowing what Clark meant, even when he didn't know it himself.

And Lex didn't move away, didn't look scared, just sat with a soft smile on his face, pressed against Clark's side, hand still on Clark's waist. "I know," Lex said, head to the side and a quirk of the lips. "I'm glad you're sharing it with me, though."

Clark gaped at him. "But, you're taking this... how did you know?!"

Lex just grinned at him, tapping his temple with a wink. "Genius here, Clark. I'm not stupid. I may not have known the alien part, but I knew you were something else entirely."

"In a good way?" Clark asked, keeping his voice carefully void of the need he felt inside to have Lex tell him so.

Lex snorted, squeezing Clark's hip, where his hand had slipped down. "Now you're just fishing," he said. Then he stopped, obviously reading something in Clark's face. "No, you're not, are you? You really were afraid to tell me."

"Not just you," Clark muttered, looking down at his own hand, still palming Lex's thigh. He couldn't get himself to move it, and squeezing the muscles under his fingers lightly, he could tell Lex didn't mind at all. "I've always been afraid to let others know."

"And you've done well, you've been right, but I'm glad you shared it with me," Lex said sincerely. "I won't let anyone else know. I'll protect you, Clark. You have to know that."

Clark nodded slowly. Maybe that was partly why he'd held back on telling Lex as well.

The first time Clark woke up in Lex's bed, was the morning after their first kiss. After Clark's confession. They hadn't done much beyond curling up together, first on the couch, then in Lex's huge bed, making out like a couple of teenagers, which, strictly speaking, Clark still was. A quick call home, and Clark had merely informed his mother that he was staying the night. Obviously she must've heard the seriousness in his tone, because she'd barely fought him on it.

Of course, there was always the risk of his father turning up with the shotgun, if Clark was out of luck and his mother couldn't keep his father's temper and dislike of Lex to a minimum.

Clark grinned into the pillow, remembering how Lex had tried to hold back, out of some warped sense of honesty. Of course, being a teenager had its advantages, not to mention super-strength and speed, because he'd managed to get enough groping in to convince Lex that he wouldn't break if things got a little hot and heavy. Lex had caved and finally given in, their bodies moving in such fantastic synchronicity that Clark had been so lost in it when they'd bucked against each other, coming in their pants like, yeah, a couple of teenagers. Having seen Lex Luthor on his back in the bed, lips red from kissing and a darkening wet patch spreading on his pants, Clark felt his own cock hardening where he was pressed down into the mattress from the memory alone. Shimmying out of the boxers he was wearing, he pulled himself up on one elbow and stared down at Lex, who was still asleep, curled up on his side, body curving lightly around where Clark had been sleeping.

So much pale skin on display and Clark couldn't help himself from imagining how good the sex would be, if he could talk Lex into that - this morning, because Clark didn't want to wait.

He still had his first fuck with Lex to come, but oh, it would be even better than the previous firsts that he'd shared with Lex, since he'd been hit by the car, thrown off that bridge and saved a young man from drowning. Clark grinned and ran a finger lightly from Lex's neck down over his side, letting it slip down behind Lex's hip, palming one pert ass cheek.

Clark grinned as Lex stirred. This was going to be fantastic.

The End


End file.
